supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaley Moreau
History Kaley is the daughter of the Zodiac king making her half Cosmic Entity. When Kaley was born her adoptive mother had to raise her on her own, as her dad had already left earth. Kaley's mother was a beautiful French girl who immigrated to America for a new life. When Kaley was growing up she looked normal, but wasn't. She never cried or hurt herself from throwing a tantrum. But one day when she was 3 she threw a tempter tantrum and broke a table, revealing to her mother that she did have powers from her father. This worried her mother, as she was afraid she'd use it for evil. But Kaley never showed signs of evil growing up, in fact she was always happy. When she was in 5th grade, when she was in her room doing homework, when she decided to test out her powers, but instead of powers working she entered her cosmic form. When her mother saw, she knew her powers were growing but never gave her away. During middle school she always laid low she never wanted to be popular or bullied. Life was never hard for Kaley as she knew she could walk away from being hit by a buy easily. In 8th grade Kaley met her other Zodiac siblings, she soon figured out she was the zodiac sign Sagittarius. This being said, when she met her family she trained with them to control her powers. But Kaley was different from the others, her powers focused on Mana and Time. Her Mana basically was her energy way of connecting with life. Meeting them did not stop Kaley from getting her education. She managed to graduate 1 year early and move to New Orleans where she is now with her other siblings, and together they are all strongest. In New Orleans Kaley lays low, but does use her powers for fun sometimes, but never harms. She learned how to make her mana explode certain objects, and has been seen exploding a computer desk in her bedroom. While Kaley is in New Orleans, her mother is back in Paris. She occasionally visits her mother but never had a attachment to Paris so the visiting time is limited. She manages to visit at least every 3 weeks via her portals. As Kaley gets closer to her siblings her powers grow more, but now she is still strong but not her strongest self, but all will be told as ST continues. Learning of her Faltine Mother Kaley never knew she was adopted, or well given up. When Kaley was 15 she figured out she was the daughter of a Faltine women, who used her magic to teleport her to earth so she wouldn't be born in the dark dimension. Kaley's adoptive mother Stephany told her, her magic is one of the strongest because she access it via the dark dimension. When she found this out, she wasn't upset or sad because she knew her mother did it to protect her. She also loved her step mom and thought of her as her mom. Now Kaley is going to find out about her dad side. Powers Growing As Kaley studied her Faltine powers she found out she is half pure magic that is why her magic is so strong. When Kaley uses her magic it weakens her Cosmic half making her less strong, and fast. It has been shown Kaley has turned into Pure magic and even overpowered Clea, and Doctor Strange at one point in time. Kaley now can absorb the flames of Faltine to enhance her powers, and they come out as green energy. Zodiac heritage Kaley is the Sagittarius sign of the family. Each Zodiac is one sign. There is 12 kids, some are evil and some are good. Kaley always knew about her Zodiac heritage but thought that was just her deadbeat dad's part of the family. She shortly learned he wasn't a deadbeat dad, but actually left them for a reason. He left Kaley to one day she'd join him, but when she refused he showed his true colors what made her never wanting anything to do with him or the siblings that serve him. They are cosmic entities, but also human. Not much is known as of now about Kaley's Zodiac heritage. (More will be added as the seasons continue) Powers and Abilities * Sorcery over the Flames of the Faltine.: Kaley possesses vast magical powers. This raises her already formidable magical abilities to even higher levels capable of defeating the Asgardian goddess called the Enchantress in single magical combat, and at the peak of her magical abilities even rivals her mother and Doctor Strange himself in raw power. The Flames are claimed to be capable of effortlessly destroying any undead who threatened their bearer, even from the zombie virus tearing across the Marvel Multiverse. She has exhibited abilities such as forming and throwing magical bolts of energy, conjuring objects and energies, teleporting, telekinesis, controlling others’ minds, and casting illusions. Presumably, she is capable of replicating any spell performed by her former mentor. Kaley can tap into various mystical forces by petitioning other-dimensional entities for aid, relying on her own mystic talents, and manipulating various mystic forces of both the Marvel Universe and the Dark Dimension. * Magical Energy Bolts * Energy Shields * Astral Projection * Telepathy * Teleportation * Dimensional Travel * Levitation * Illusion Casting * Mesmerism * Molecular Rearrangement * Conjuration * Telekinesis * Spells Casting. * Killing the Dead * Resurrection * Matter Transmutation: Kaley can use her magic to change and shape matter. * Banishment: Kaley with the flames can banish anyone to the Dark Dimension. * Magic Generation: As she is descended from the Faltine race of beings, it is suggested that she can generate her own mystical energy like her race and draw upon it to fuel her magic. Kaley possesses tremendous magical power as a member of the Faltine race, although she is less experienced than the others. ** Magic Absorption/Draining: Kaley not only can generate magical energy, she can also absorb it from other objects and people, to gain her strength back. When Kaley drains others its temporary but leaves them weak, and sometimes powerless. * Enhanced Speed: She also possesses greater speed than that of a normal Earth human. * Longevity: Her age is indeterminate, having lived for only 18 years but having the form and demeanor of a 18 year-old woman, and the rate at which she ages is unknown. * Flames of Faltine: She can innately control the powerful Flames of Faltine, * Molecular Manipulation: Kaley can manipulate matter on a molecular level it isn't strong but it is a power. ** Explosion Inducement ''' ** '''Healing ** Molecular Alteration ** Melting ** Liquid Inducement: Kaley can turn anything into a liquid by manipulating their molecules even a brick. Zodiac Powers * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Flight * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Being a Zodiac she can manipulate and control Cosmic Energy. ** Cosmic Embodiment: She has the ability to turn into pure cosmic energy making her powers stronger than normal. Skills * Hand to Hand Combat * Hand gun * Archery * Acrobatics * Hacking Weakness * Telepathic Link: Kaley has a telepathic link to her siblings making her have weakness for them. * Energy: Kaley can yes generate her own magic, but sometimes she gets too weak to do it so she has to portal to the Dark Dimension and gain her own power back.